Help Me
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Quand un nouveau à l'esprit torturé arrive au lycée , la meute se sent attirée par lui . Qui est-il ? Le besoin de le protéger se fait sentir au sein de la meute , mais pourquoi ? Attention violence . Sterek . Fic COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis désolé _

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stinliski j'ai 17 ans et mon oncle est le nouveau shérif dis-je

Qu'est ce que j'en ai marre de répéter tout le temps la même chose . Mon oncle me répète que je devrais être heureux , heureux qu'il me garde avec lui , heureux que je puisse souvent changer d'endroit comme ça j'ai des moments de paix avant que les gens ne découvrent quel abruti je suis .

Mon oncle vient de se faire muter à Beacon Hills , c'est sa dernière mutation d'après ce que j'ai compris . Sa femme et lui sont d'ici , leurs enfants ont grandis ici . Ils ont du suivre leur père pendant toutes ses mutations mais ils ont tout leurs amis d'enfance ici et d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin ils n'ont pas eu de mal à renouer . Mon cousin s'appelle Gale , il est comme son père , il me déteste et fait tout pour me pourrir la vie et sa soeur c'est Léa , elle est partie à l'université il y a deux ans , c'était la seule qui m'aimait , elle prenait soin de moi mais maintenant elle n'est plus là . Et elle n'est pas prête de revenir , elle les hais .

Moi je suis arrivé en route dans leur famille , au moment où les mutations de mon oncle commençait . Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 6 ans et je suis allé vivre avec la soeur de ma mère , elle était gentille avec moi et on s'adorait . Mais elle est morte quand j'avais 14 ans . Mon oncle était ma dernière famille et il a accepté de me prendre .

Quand j'étais petit j'étais très sociable et joyeux mais maintenant je suis renfermé et sombre comme dirait ma tante . Je venais parfois à Beacon Hills pendant les vacances avec mes parents , ils venaient voir des amis à eux , pas mon oncle car mon père et son frère ne s'aimait pas . Mais sincèrement je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me reconnaître , à vrai dire j'imagine déjà la pitié que les gens vont ressentir en comprenant que je suis le pauvre orphelin Stilinski .

Le prof me regarde de travers et m'ordonne d'aller m'asseoir . Je vais m'asseoir tout au fond de la classe les épaules voûtées et une fois assit j'écoute le prof , vu qu'il à pas l'air de me porter dans son coeur je vais me faire petit . Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter avec attention , j'ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne mais je le cache . Le peu de fois où j'ai montré mon intelligence ça m'a attiré des ennuis alors maintenant j'évite .

Un gars arrive en retard et se prend un savon , bien sûr c'est à côté de moi qu'il doit se mettre . Au bout de 10 minutes le prof lui pose une question et le gars à l'air complètement largué , il me fait pitié alors je lui souffle discrètement la réponse . Quand la cloche sonne enfin je sors de la classe en vitesse quand quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras . C'est le gars à qui j'ai soufflé la réponse .

\- Hey ! Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure , Harris peut pas me blairer donc tu m'as sauvé .

\- Y a pas de quoi

\- Moi c'est Scott et toi ?

\- Stiles

\- T'as quoi comme cours là ?

\- Littérature

\- Comme moi ! C'est cool je vais pouvoir te présenter aux autres ! Tu verras on tous beaucoup de cours en commun !

Je ne réponds pas mais le suit , au moins comme ça je connais le chemin . Quand on arrive en classe tout les regards se tournent vers nous . Gale est dans ce cours , je sens que je vais détester cette matière . Je m'assois de nouveau au fond et Scott se mets encore à côté de moi .

J'ignore les autres , en fait j'ignore tout le monde et écoute la prof déblatéré , elle est jeune et paraît plus intéressée par ce qu'elle raconte que Harris . Elle me jette souvent des regards en coin pensant que je ne la vois pas . J'ai l'habitude d'être observé sous toutes les coutures alors je ne fais pas attention . Une fois le cours fini j'enchaîne les autres avec le même ennui . Mais Scott est avec moi à tout les cours , il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle . Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi .

Quand la pause arrive je sors en vitesse du cours espérant semer Scott , je vais me poser sous un arbre un peu à l'écart et sort un sandwich . Je le mange sans grand appétit quand mon cousin se pointe devant moi .

\- Stilinski tu fais chier , ce soir tu vas morfler je te préviens crache Gale avec hargne

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demandais-je platement

\- Tout le monde parle de toi ! Alors prépare toi à souffrir me lance-t-il avant de s'en aller

Je ne le montre pas mais la peur me tord les entrailles , je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant mais Gale est inventif donc je redoute toujours qu'il trouve des trucs pires . Et mon esprit d'hyperactif n'aide pas .

Quand je rentre en classe je me prends un regard meurtrier de Gale , regard qui ce fait bien vite coupé par Scott qui apparaît devant moi pour m'entraîner au fond .

\- T'étais où à midi ? Je t'ai cherché je voulais te présenter aux autres

\- Je t'ai juste soufflé une réponse en chimie je vois pas pourquoi ça te tient tant à coeur que tes amis me rencontrent .

\- Parce que t'as l'air sympa et que je veux qu'on devienne potes .

Je le regarde bizarrement et son sourire s'élargit , il est pas net ce gars .

\- Et je lâcherais pas l'affaire si c'est ce que tu penses .

\- Ok

Pendant le cours j'écoute distraitement Scott me parler de ses amis en détails , même si il passe beaucoup de temps sur la "merveilleuse et exceptionnelle" Allison comme il dit .

Il nous reste un cours et la journée sera enfin finie . Sauf que ce cours c'est sport et que Gale y est aussi .

Dans les vestiaires je me change vite pour que personne ne voit rien . Une fois sur le terrain le prof nous crie dessus et nous ordonne de faire 4 tours de terrains pour s'échauffer . Gale pose des questions tout bon sportif qu'il est et hop il a le coach dans la poche . On fait de la lutte et vu le regard que me jette Gale avant de commencer à courir ça lui fait bien plaisir .

Je fais les 4 tours à une allure régulière , je pourrais courir beaucoup plus vite mais c'est comme mon QI j'évite d'y montrer . Pendant mes tours je peux observer un peu les autres gars , je vois Scott courir devant , il est avec 6 autres mecs .

Quand le coach nous crie de nous mettre en binôme Scott se jette presque sur moi . Pendant les exercices il me dit qui est qui et continue de me décrire tout ses potes en détails en particulier Allison . Faut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il est accro .

Il finit par me présenter ses potes et il est content . Il y des jumeaux Aiden et Ethan , un blondinet qui s'appelle Isaac , Boyd lui il a l'air super calme , Jackson se la pète mais il a pas l'air d'être trop un connard non plus et puis il y a Derek . Des yeux verts hyptonisants , les cheveux noir jais en bataille et puis le gars est juste trop bien foutu .

Ses potes sont sympas , faut encore que je rencontre les filles mais ils ont l'air de former un bon groupe .

Quand j'arrive sur le parking je vois ma tante qui nous attends près de sa voiture , Gale n'est pas encore là . Ma tante me prend dans ses bras et son étreinte m'étouffe . Ce qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille me confirme que tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène qui l'amuse beaucoup :

\- Ho mon petit Stiles on va s'amuser un peu ce soir ? Ton oncle rentre tard .

Elle me dégoûte et je ne peut retenir mes frissons de dégoût . Frissons qui se changent en peur quand je vois Gale me fusiller du regard . On passe devant Scott et ses amis et il me fait des grands signes avec un grand sourire . Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre avec un mince sourire parce qu'il est marrant à faire le guignol comme ça .

On arrive à la maison , c'est une bâtisse très grande donc j'ai ma chambre . Elle est petite mais c'est MA chambre . Même si je ne les aime pas je leur suis au moins reconnaissant pour ça .

Quand je sors de la voiture la peur me tord les entrailles .

C'est 4 heures du matin , j'ai eu raison d'avoir peur .


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Alors je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais vous l'avez sûrement remarqué il y avait un bug ^^

Sinon je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour les reviews ça me fait mmééégggaaa plaisir ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et qui me suivent ^^

Je vais essayer de poster le 3 mercredi mais faut que j'arrives à le finir ça serait déjà pas mal !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

Et svp me tuez pas ^^ ça va s'arranger ... ou pas

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture

_Chapitre 2 _

_J'ai mal _

_Mon sang colore l'eau _

_Je veux que ça s'arrête _

_ Je suis à deux doigts de laisser l'eau mélangée de mon sang remplir mes poumons _

_AIDEZ MOI _

Le lendemain quand j'arrive au lycée j'ai mal rien qu'en marchant . J'ai à peine fait quelque pas que Gale me bouscule , je bascule en avant et me prépare à tomber mais rien ne vient excepté des bras qui me rattrape au vol . Je lève les yeux , c'est Scott . Il me relève et se tourne vers Gale , il a l'air en colère .

\- T'es con où quoi ?!

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires McCall

\- Hey le nouveau on va se calmer ! dit Jackson

\- Pourquoi vous prenez sa défense ? C'est qu'un petit con

Les autres gars viennent se placer de part et d'autres de Jakcson et Scott pour les retenir . Gale affiche un sourire narquois et s'en va en me lançant un regard qui me fait clairement comprendre que je vais souffrir . J'en ai marre d'être dépendant des ces cons , la seule qui était à peu près gentille c'est Léa mais elle est partie .

Scott se calme et me regarde

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Oui t'inquiètes

\- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien

Je marmonne un t'inquiètes et rentre dans la bâtiment tout en retenant des grimaces de douleurs . Sauf que Gale me choppe dans le couloir , il m'entraîne dans une salle qu'il ferme à clé .

\- Tu vas souffrir Stilinski ! Hier soir ça ne t'a pas suffit ?!

Il me fait tomber et ça ravive mes douleurs , il enchaîne les coups de pieds , mes côtes qui ont déjà bien reçues hier soir me font un mal fou . J'essaye de me relever mais il m'envoi son poing dans la tête .

\- T'es chiant tu le sais ça ?

Quand je sors 10 minutes plus tard j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un camion . La cloche à déjà sonné et j'arrive en retard en littérature , Gale rentre en même temps que moi et me bouscule . Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur . La prof me demande si tout va bien et je fais comme d'habitude je dit que oui .

Une fois assit une larme m'échappe et roule lentement sur ma joue je la laisse couler , je n'ai même pas la force de l'essuyer . Je sais que Scott et ses amis m'observe mais j'ai trop mal pour pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur .

Quand la cloche sonne Scott reste près de moi

\- Appuis toi sur moi

Il ne pose pas de questions et je lui en suis reconnaissant , son aide est la bienvenue . Au passage Isaac prend mon sac et je lui lance un regard de remerciement . Pendant qu'on se rend à notre prochain cours Scott me présente Lydia , Erica et Allison .

\- Tu sais Stiles même si je te les poses pas maintenant j'ai des questions auxquelles il va falloir que tu répondes . Tu es à deux doigts de t'écrouler !

\- Je sais soupirai-je en baissant la tête

\- Je peux au moins regarder ?

\- Tu vas regarder point , on vous couvre pour le retard annonce Lydia d'un ton qui n'autorise aucune réponse négative

Les autres vont en cours pendant que Scott me porte à moitié au toilettes tellement je suis faible . Il m'aide à enlever mon tee-shit et écarquille les yeux .

Mon torse est recouvert de bleus à différent stade , mais la plupart sont presque noirs , j'ai aussi des griffures et des marques .

\- C'est quoi ces marques ? demanda Scott la voix qui tremble de colère

\- ...

\- Stiles !

\- Ceinture , batte de baseball et autres objets en tout genre fis-je en baissant la tête

Scott m'aide à remettre mon tee-shirt et on va en classe . Ce n'est qu'une fois assit que je me demande ce qui m'a pris de lui montrer tout ça et de m'ouvrir à lui , chose que je n'avais jamais faîte avant .

A la pause je m'éclipse un moment et quand Scott et son groupe reviennent vers moi je sais qu'il leur a parlé de ce qu'il a vu .

\- J'imagine que c'est encore trop tôt pour les questions dit Scott

J'acquiesce quand tout à coup le monde se met à bouger autour de moi , je ne me sens pas bien enfin plus que d'habitude et mes côtes me lancent . Mes jambes cèdent et je suis rattrapé , quelqu'un me tient contre lui .

J'entends vaguement des éclats de voix mais je suis trop épuisé pour tenir alors je me laisse sombrer dans inconscience .

Quand je reviens à moi je suis dans une pièce toute blanche qui me fait penser un hôpital ce qui me fait directement refermer les yeux .

L'hôpital , les souvenirs remontent à une vitesse fulgurante je ne peux que subir la tempête d'émotions qui s'abat sur moi . Je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique quand quelqu'un me prends la main et me rassure d'une voix douce . C'est une voix de gars et j'aurais reconnue celle de Scott . Mais pour le moment tout ce qui compte c'est cette voix qui me ramène à la réalité , loin de ces souvenirs qui sont très bien enfouis au fin fond de mon cerveau et qui devrait y rester .

\- Stiles ça va mon pote ?

Là je reconnais la voix de Scott .

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois tout le groupe d'amis de Scott en train d'entrer dans la pièce

\- Ouai ça va

Mon oeil droit me lance . Scott à du le deviner car il me tend un miroir , ce qui me permet de voir que j'ai un oeil au beurre noir .

\- Génial soupirai-je

\- Mec on peut pas le laisser te prendre pour son punching ball perso !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'es sérieux ? Je te l'ai dit , j'ai un bon feeling avec toi Stiles et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais alors que tu résistes ou pas on s'occupera de toi !

\- Tout ce que vous arriverez à avoir c'est des ennuis

\- On a l'habitude ricane Jackson

Je m'apprête à répondre quand ma tante rentre dans l'infirmerie . Elle se jette sur moi et fait ce qu'elle aime le plus , jouer la comédie .

\- Ho mon chéri qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ! s'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

Je serre les dents car elle fait exprès de me serrer fort au niveau des côtes , elle sait que j'ai mal et elle en profite .

\- Rien Kate , un coup de fatigue .

\- Et ton oeil ?

\- Je me suis pris un coup en sport

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce savent que je mens même Kate mais elle veut s'assurer que je ne dirais rien . Alors quand on est en publique elle fait toujours la gentille et se débrouille pour que je donne une excuse bidon .

\- Ce sont tes amis ? demande-t-elle sincèrement étonnée

\- Oui , enchanté Madame Stilinski dit Scott en lui serrant la main

\- Ho moi c'est Kate McLean , Stiles et moi n'avons pas le même nom de famille , mais je l'aime comme un fils .

Elle précise ça à chaque fois , sauf que cette fois tous ont l'air de voir clair dans son jeu .

\- Mais tu peux m'appeler Kate fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

Ma tante fait la midinette et ça me gonfle .

\- Bon Stiles chéri on y va ?

\- Je peux rester je me sens pas si mal , j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue je te dis

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour rien voyons , allez on rentre .

Je la suis en traînant les pieds après avoir vaguement salué les autres .

Le soir je n'ai pas le droit de manger et ils coupent le chauffage dans ma chambre , c'est pour "avoir trop attiré l'attention" selon eux . Quand je finis par m'endormir j'ai encore mal , j'ai faim et j'ai froid .

Le seul espoir dans ma vie c'est Scott et ses amis qui ont l'air de vouloir m'aider . J'essaye de ne pas trop me faire d'illusion mais cette lueur d'espoir me fait du bien .

_J'ai froid_

_J'ai mal_

_ Cette lueur d'espoir suffira-t-elle ?_

Une titite review ? Même si c'est pour me dire à quel point vous voulez me tuer je prends quand même ! :p


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 bon il est plus court que prévu mais je vais essayer de faire les autres un peu plus longs ^^_

_Merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font tropmégagiga plaisir ! _

_Pour Stiles qui se dévoile un peu facilement oui je sais je sais mais y a une bonne raison on s'inquète pas ;) quelle raison ? ha ba ça vous ne le saurez pas toute suite sinon c'est pas drôle _

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens à part mes idées parfois un peu tordues ^^_

_Je reprécise que c'est du Sterek et qu'il y a pleins de bêbêtes poilues à grandes dents qui rodent _

_Sinon la tante de Stiles s'appelle Kate parce que je trouve que le prénom lui convient bien ... ( ba oui faut l'avouer c'est une psychopathe ! )_

_Bon je vous laisse ce court chapitre on se retrouve en bas j'ai encore des trucs à vous dire ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Quand j'arrive au lycée le lendemain je suis tellement frigorifié et faible que je suis moi même étonné de pouvoir encore tenir debout . Je marche en retenant mes grimaces ou tout autres choses , tels que des cris ouai non en fait vu comme j'ai mal ça serait plus hurlement , qui pourraient montrer que j'ai mal quand je sens que quelqu'un se colle à moi et entoure ma taille de son bras . Le gars , car j'ai bien senti que c'était pas une fille , me porte à moitié rien qu'avec son bras . Je tourne la tête pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui m'aide et je découvre Derek . Cela paraît stupide mais depuis qu'il est collé à moi j'ai moins froid et surtout moins mal mais bien sûr ce n'est pas possible . Il garde son regard fixé devant lui et se n'est qu'une fois qu'on s'arrête devant mon casier qu'il me regarde . Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et je me rends compte que j'adore vraiment le vert de ses yeux , en fait j'adore ses yeux tout court .

J'ai l'impression que le monde c'est arrêté de tourner et que plus rien ne compte à part lui et moi . Mais ce moment s'arrête brusquement quand Scott et les autres arrivent tout sourire .

\- Hey ça va mon pote ?

Je hoche distraitement la tête et je me rends compte que depuis que Derek m'a lâché j'ai de nouveau froid .

\- Tu vas réussir à tenir en sport ?

Je blêmis . Sport ? Comment ça sport ? La dernière fois j'ai pu me changer vite pour qu'on voit rien et j'ai attendu d'être rentré pour prendre ma douche , ça allait que c'était en dernière heure . Mais là , j'ai pas assez de force pour pouvoir me changer vite , le moindre mouvement me fait mal , en plus je pourrais pas échapper à la douche . Et le pire c'est que comme un abruti j'ai pris mes affaires donc je dois y aller !

\- Hey mec ça va ? demande Scott

\- Réfléchis un peu Scott ! Tu penses qu'il peut montrer ses marques sans conséquences ?claqua Lydia

\- Ha ouai merde fit Scott avec une grimace

Ils partirent dans un débat sans queue ni tête pour trouver une solution ce qui me donna la migraine . J'étais en train d'essayer de faire refluer la douleur quand je sentis un corps chaud contre moi . Son souffle effleurait ma nuque à chaque respiration et ça me permit de me concentrer sur autre chose que ma migraine .

\- Stiles t'en penses quoi ? demanda Scott

Cette question me tira de ma rêverie et voyant mon air paumé Scott me fit le topo :

\- T'auras qu'à te changer avant qu'on aille en sport pendant la pause puis on prendre notre douche en dernier . T'inquiète je serais le seul à la prendre en même temps rajouta Scott

\- Ok

La sonnerie retentit et chacun se rendit à son cours . Les deux premières heures se passèrent normalement . Après la pause du matin j'avais deux heures de physique avec Scott , Isaac et Lydia .

Harris avait décidé de nous coller une interro surprise , je mis 20 minutes à la finir mais la gardait plus longtemps pour ne pas attirer l'attention . Cette éval était censée durée une heure voir plus alors je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention. En attendant je repense à hier soir .

_Flashback_

_Je suis à peine rentré que mon oncle me chope par le tee-shirt et me traîne jusqu'à la cave . Il me traîne au sol par le tee-shirt , c'est humiliant et ça fait mal . Mon oncle m'enferme à la cave . Pendant 20 minutes j'attends dans le froid puis mon oncle redescend ._

_\- Tu as des devoirs ? _

_Je hoche la tête _

_\- Vas les faire ._

_Je monte dans ma chambre et enfile un pull parce qu'ils ont coupé le chauffage dans ma chambre . Je fais mes devoirs en vitesse , je viens de finir quand ma tante arrive dans ma chambre avec une moue narquoise_

_\- Suis moi mon chéri et ne te débats pas , ça ne servira à rien tu le sais bien ._

_Je la suis donc à contre coeur et elle se dirige vers la cave où nous attends mon oncle à côté du vieux congel . En voyant ça j'ai un mouvement de recul mais mon oncle me force à rentrer dedans . Il me regarde l'air neutre alors que je suis allongé dedans ._

_\- C'est 16h , je viendrais te chercher à 21h . Tu ne manges pas ce soir ._

_Il ferme le couvercle à clé et je me retrouve dans le noir . _

_Pendant les cinq heures j'ai dormi mais ça restait bref , les cauchemars me réveillant à chaque fois . J'eus deux crises de paniques , qui comme à leur habitude me font autant mal physiquement que psychologiquement . Quand mon oncle vient me chercher je suis frigorifié . Et ça ne s'arrange pas après , le chauffage a aussi été coupé dans ma chambre . Je dors mieux cette fois ci , les cauchemars me laissent une pause ._

_Fin du Flashback_

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Scott qui vient de rendre sa copie et la mienne au passage .

\- Mec ça va pas ? T'as les mains qui tremblent !

Je ne réponds pas et cache mes mains sous mes cuisses .

Scott me regarde l'air soucieux et quand le cours se termine enfin je sors de la classe à toute vitesse et je vais au toilettes .

La crise de panique est pas loin , je le sens . Je n'aurais pas du me remémorer hier soir ...

Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans une cabine que la crise me coupe la respiration .

Je tombe

Le choc entre mon corps endoloris et le sol me fait lâcher un gémissement de douleur . Je me convulse sous la crise et j'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je dois fournir d'efforts pour ne pas sombrer .

Pourquoi ne pas lâcher prise ?

Cette idée me paraît tentante

Je suis sur le point de me laisser aller quand on me secoue , je parviens petit à petit à discerner des voix

\- STILES ! Stiles réveille toi ! Allez mec !

\- Mais il a quoi ?!

\- Il se passe quoi ?!

\- Pousses toi Scott laisse moi faire ordonne une voix

Je sens qu'on se glisse derrière moi , je suis maintenant entouré d'une étreinte protectrice . La personne me chantonne une chanson près de mon oreille , sa voix est douce et apaisante . Ma respiration jusque là erratique se calme et j'entends des soupirs de soulagement .

\- Sortez

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais faîtes ce qu'il dit

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas .

\- C'est bon il n'y a plus que toi et moi

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je tombe sur mon sauveur qui me scrute avec attention .

* * *

Alors ? Est ce que le sauveur il a des beaux yeux verts ? On sait pas hein !

Pourquoi pas Scotty ? Ou Ethan ? Ou Jackson ? On sait jamais ! Faîtes moi part de vos soupçons et on verra qui trouve :p

Ouai le coup du congelo je l'ai pris tout frais ( sans jeu de mot pourri ) dans TW parce que c'est pile poil le genre de machin tordus qu'il me fallait !

Oui Stiles est très très intelligent ^^

Sinon petite question juste comme ça , vous connaîtriez pas des bêbêtes bien moches ou alors méga canon mais sadique ?

Genre un méchant bien chiant quoi ...

Une pitite idée ? Je peux aussi mettre les 2 catégories ^^ moches et beaux ha ouai c'est pas bêtes ( jeu de mot pourri 2.0 )

Breefff si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse !

Ha et aussi si y en a qui sont intéressé je cherche un béta reader ^^

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeellllooooo la compagnie ! Alors voilà le chapitre 4 , court je sais je sais mais faut pas me taper trop fort sinon je pourrais pas écrire la suite ^^_

_Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font hyper plaisir ._

_Et je suis assez fière de moi , personne n'as trouvé qui est le sauveur mystère ( non c'est pas Derek c'est trop facile )_

_Le Sterek va être un peu long à la détente mais bon sinon c'est pas marrant ._

_J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge donc je ne sais plus si j'ai des infos qui peuvent accessoirement aider donc je vous les mets en bas . Pourquoi en bas ? Parce que je suis pas douée et que je pourrais vous spoiler un chouilla donc je fais gaffe ^^_

_Les bêbêtes poilues (ouai enfin non elles seront pas poilues mais bon) vont pas tarder à arriver alors préparez vous ;p_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas les coupains ! ;)_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Help Me _

Deux yeux bleus me fixent et j'entends :

\- Ca va mieux ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'aide à me relever .

\- Que ... , je me racle la gorge un peu gêné , comment t'as

Il me coupe .

\- Comment j'ai su ce qu'il fallait faire ? Hey bien je suis claustrophobe et quand j'ai une crise ou quand j'ai un cauchemar c'est ce que ma mère fait . Bon allez viens on va aller se manger un truc .

\- Isaac ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci

Il me sourie et me réponds

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis .

Mon coeur loupe un battement , amis ?

\- Allez viens on va manger .

On rejoins les autres à la cafet et Isaac me présente son ami , Danny . Il est plutôt mignon et à l'air gentil .

La journée passe très vite , tout se passait normalement jusqu'à l'incident .

Je suis assis contre un arbre dans la forêt , je ne sais pas quelle heure il est ni où je suis mais je m'en fiche . Je suis encore trop choqué , je me repasse la scène en boucle .

Je sors en avance du lycée quand j'entends des éclats de voix , au départ je continue ma route sans m'arrêter puis je reconnais celle d'Isaac et à sa voix il a mal . Je ne réfléchis pas je fonce en direction du bruit . Plusieurs mecs sont en train de frapper Isaac , il est au sol et quand je le vois comme ça mon sang ne fait qu'un tour .

\- Hey ! m'exclame

Les mecs se retournent et ça me permet de voir qu'Isaac saigne . Je sens la colère monter en moins à une vitesse fulgurante , mon instinct prend le contrôle et je me jette sur le premier gars . Je le mets à terre en moins de deux , les autres me choppent mais au moment où ils me touchent ils se font projeter à plusieurs mètres de moi . Ils se lèvent et s'en vont en courant . Je m'accroupis près d'Isaac et sans réfléchir passe ma main sur ses blessures qui se guérissent instantanément . Je me lève d'un coup et regarde mes mains horrifié , puis je me rends enfin compte de ce que j'ai fait avant , ce n'est pas humain , je suis un monstre . Isaac se relève et me regarde l'air anxieux .

\- Stiles ça va ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi

\- NE M'APPROCHE PAS !

\- Quoi ? Non attends Stiles qu'est ce que tu ... Stiles ! Reviens !

A mesure qu'il me parle je recule , puis je pars en courant sourds à ses appels .

Je suis un monstre .

\- Stiles !

\- Stiles ! T'es où ?!

\- Mec !

J'entends qu'on m'appelle , je me dirige discrètement vers la source des appels et voit toute la bande de Scott qui me cherche . Je recule dans l'ombre et m'apprête à m'enfuir quand on me prend par la taille . Je tourne la tête et voit Derek , évidemment qui d'autres .

\- Repose moi

\- Non

Il me porte avec un facilité déconcertante , je veux bien ne pas être lourd mais bon . Après c'est Derek et Derek est très très musclé ...

\- Stiles ! T'étais où on t'as cherché partout ! dit Scott sur un ton de reproche

Je ne peux pour le moment pas répondre , car Lydia m'a sauté dessus et me serre tellement fort dans ses bras que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me péter une côte .J'entends un grognement et ne suis je suis pas plus surpris que ça qu'il vienne de Derek , ce mec tient parfois plus de l'animal que de l'humain . En parlant de mes côtes , elles se rappellent à moi de manière plutôt douloureuse et je ne peux retenir une grimace . Lydia à du sentir que je m'étais crispé car elle me relâche .

\- On t'as couvert , ton oncle pense que tu es chez moi . Donc tu dors chez moi ce soir et se sera l'occasion de répondre à nos questions . dit Scott

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Isaac prend la parole avant .

\- Merci

Les autres n'ont pas l'air de comprendre , j'en déduis donc qu'ils ne sont pas au courant .

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis dis-je avec un mince sourire

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça , c'est sortit tout seul . Mais le sourire que me lance Isaac me convainc que j'ai bien fait de répondre ça .

\- Bon allez tous chez moi , parce que c'est pas qu'on se caille mais presque dit Scott

On va donc tous chez Scott , je reste à côté d'Isaac pendant le trajet . On ne parle pas et ça me va très bien .

Une fois arrivé , on s'installe au salon et je suis coincé entre Lydia et Isaac sur un canapé , pour l'instant c'est ce qui m'inspirent le plus confiance mais je reste tendu quand même .

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis :

\- Mon chéri je suis rentré .

Elle arrive au salon et ne parait même pas étonnée de voir tout ces ados entassé dans son salon .

\- Stiles je te présente ma mère , Maman voilà Stiles tu sais je t'avais parlé de lui .

\- Enchanté jeune homme

\- De même Madame

Je paraît peut être sauvage comme ça mais mes parents m'ont bien élevé , je suis poli .

\- Bon je vous laisse les enfants fit elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers

Des "bonne nuit Madame McCall" retentissent et ça m'arrache presque un sourire ... presque

\- Bon alors il c'est passé quoi ? On t'as cherché de partout !

J'étais arrivé à repousser cet "incident" au tréfonds de mon cerveau mais là il remonte , mon coeur commence à s'emballer , Isaac à du le sentir car il pose sa main sur mon avant bras . Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il me demande la permission , je hoche la tête et il commence à parler .

\- Je ... des gars sont venus chercher des ... embrouilles et Stiles m'a défendu .

\- Quoi ?! C'était qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas qui c'était ni pourquoi ils ont fait ça .

\- C'était des amis à Gale et ils ont du faire ça à sa demande parce que t'as été sympa avec moi lâchais-je dans un murmure

. c'est sur et certain , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je repense au fait qu'Isaac est été blessé à cause de ce con je sens la rage monter .

Je suis de toute manière un monstre alors autant l'être à fond , il n'y aurait pas que lui qui va morfler d'ailleurs , je vais me venger et les faire souffrir . Plus question de m'écraser devant eux . Maintenant je fais ce que je veux .

La soirée se passe globalement bien , après que les autres soit partis voyant qu'ils n'obtiendrait aucune réponse , Scott et moi avons mangé des pizzas en regardant la télé . Et il parle pour deux donc ce n'étais pas si terrible que ça . Le lendemain matin , je me lève très tôt , je laisse un mot à Scott pour le remercier puis m'en vais . Je rentre en douce chez moi et pique l'argent à mon oncle et ma tante . Je repasse aussi vite que je suis venu et j'appelle Lydia , elle a rentré son numéro dans mon portable en douce et je m'en suis rendu compte hier , en fait j'ai aussi le numéro de Isaac et Scott .

\- Allo ?

\- C'est Stiles , j'aurais besoin de toi .

\- Stiles ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- M'emmener en ville , j'ai des fringues à acheter et tu me parais bien placé pour m'aider .

\- Aucun souci !

\- Ok , viens me chercher au Dinner , je t'y attends .

Lydia vient donc me chercher à peine 5 minutes plus tard , on se rend en ville et toute la journée j'achète pleins de fringues et autres qui me rendent "hyper sexy bad ass" selon Lydia . Cette fille est vraiment sympa , elle joue la midinette sans cervelle mais elle est très intelligente .

\- Au fait pourquoi ce changement brusque de style ?

\- Y a pas que ça qui va changer .

C'est la réponse qu'elle obtient même après m'avoir harcelé tout l'après midi pour savoir . Ensuite on va m'acheter , une moto . Pourquoi une moto ? Parce que ma tante ( celle qui est morte) m'avait appris à conduire et que j'ai donc un permis . En plus j'ai toujours voulu une moto et comme ça je suis indépendant .

Quand Lydia me dépose chez moi elle me fait promettre de remettre ça , j'accepte parce que c'était pas mal .

Mon oncle et ma tante sont à la maison , ils sont furieux .

\- STILES !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Où t'as acheté tout ça avec quel ...

Je l'empêche de finir sa phrase grâce à mes "capacités" comme je les surnomme .

\- Maintenant vous allez bien m'écoutez , c'est moi qui décide dorénavant . Et vous n'allez protester compris .

Mon cousin qui vient d'arriver rit jaune .

\- Bien mais relâche le s'il te plait . demande doucement Kate

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Gale tais toi !

\- Je veux le nom de celui qui les a bloqués , car j'ai bien compris que vous les aviez bloqués .

\- ...

Kate détourne le regard et je sais qu'elle connaît son nom . Je m'approche de mon oncle et le soulève du sol avec "mes capacités" . ll donne l'impression de suffoquer mais je m'en balance , je veux récupérer toutes mes capacités . Au complet . Kate à l'air paniqué et je sais qu'elle va craquer .

\- Arrêtes ! D'accord il s'appelle Alexandre !

\- Alexandre comment ?! grognais-je

\- Alexandre Eaton .

\- Merci bien

Je relâche mon oncle qui tombe lourdement , je monte ce que j'ai acheté dans ma chambre .

Je suis à mon bureau en train de chercher où je peux trouver ce Alexandre Eaton quand Gale arrive , il essaye de rentrer dans ma chambre mais c'est comme si un mur invisible le bloquait . Il m'horripile à jurer comme un crétin devant ma porte et je fais un petit geste de la main qui l'envoi s'écraser contre le mur . Le choc l'assomme et j'ai enfin la paix . Ces capacités font peut être de moi un monstre mais j'adore quand même . Je les sens grandir , prendre en puissance et le mieux c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin d'apprendre comment m'en servir , mon instinct me guide naturellement .

Je trouve enfin où habite Alexandre Eaton et j'y vais , au passage je prend toutes mes anciennes fringues et les jettes , avec Lydia on acheté tellement de choses que j'en ai presque plus qu'avant en ayant pourtant jeté les anciennes . J'enjambe mon cousin et prends ma moto .

Je compte bien récupérer tout mes capacités , ces pouvoirs je les veux tous , peut importe le prix . Et si Alexandre Eaton à la mauvaise idée de résister il aura de mauvaises surprises .

Sa maison est bânale , il n'est pas riche , je pencherais plus pour un simple citoyen lamba . Je vais toqquer à la porte puis tout se passe assez vite .

Il vient ouvrir , je me présente et dit ce que je veux .

Il recule l'air appeuré et répète non en secouant la tête de droite à gauche .

Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre , j'utilise mes pouvoirs et il ne résiste pas longtemps à la douleur . Il m'emmène dans son salon , pousse tout les meubles et trace un cercle avec un pentacle au milieux , il utilise plusieur poudres , herbes et autres trucs bizzare mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse . Quand c'est enfin prêt je rentre dans le cercle comme il me l'indique et une fois ceci fait il commence à plasmodier , les larmes lui montent et j'ai presque pitié ... presque

Il m'a expliqué que ma puissance est telle que , me les rendre le tuera mais bon vu qu'il est intelligent il a vite comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix . Il finit le rituel à genoux mais à la seconde où il finit de plsamodier il meurt . Arrêt cardiaque ou un truc dans le genre j'imagine .

Je rentre un sourire sadique aux lèvres , j'ai eu ce que je voulais .

Le lendemain quand j'arrive au lycée tous se tournent vers moi , il faut dire que je dois faire impression . Ma moto fait baver d'envie et d'après Lydia le style "bad ass" me va super bien .

Le Stiles qui se cachait derrière ses sweat trop grand n'est plus .

Moulant , noir , cuir , class en un mot bad ass .

Lydia me saute dessus me claque un baiser sonore sur la joue à la seconde où j'enlève mon casque .

\- Tu es trop sexy mon chéri !

Ce surnom date d'hier , ça me fait rigoler Kate m'appelait pareil mais puisque c'est Lydia qui l'utilise c'est différent .

On rejoint la bande à Scott , enfin Lydia me tire par la main vers la bande à Scott .

\- Ferme la bouche Scotty me moquais-je

Il fait plusieurs fois le poisson rouge , mais il n'a plus vraiment mon attention , un groupe de fille vient de passer . Elles sont pas mal et je me gêne pas pour les reluquer , elles le voit et ça les fait glousser . Je sens que je vais me faire plaisir ...

J'entends un grognement et ça ramène mon attention sur le groupe .

\- Tu es trop canon me dit Erica avec un clin d'oeil

\- C'est vrai que ça te va super bien ton nouveau look confirme Allison

\- Comment t'as fait pour t'acheter cette moto ? Elle doit coûter super cher . me demande Isaac

\- J'ai fouillé un peu et apparemment , mon oncle et ma tante sont plutôt pété de blé , enfin était ce que j'ai pas dépensé je l'ai mis sur mon compte .

La semaine et celle d'après se passent merveilleusement bien , je me suis au sport et ça me fait un bien fou , Lydia et moi sommes maintenant inséparable et Isaac est devenu un très bon ami . Je reste hyper satisfait de mon nouveau look et surtout de ma moto , je l'adore .

Mon oncle ,Kate et Gale me fichent la paix , au début ils ont bien essayé de me chercher des noises me je l'ai bien recarder alors je suis tranquille . Quand je suis seul je m'entraîne parfois à tester mes pouvoirs et c'est à chaque fois trop top . Je suis en couple avec une fille plutôt dans le genre bombasse , Moniqua . Je sors souvent avec la bande à Scott , on va en boîte et alors qu'il y a deux semaines j'étais encore puceau là je suis devenu plutôt confirmé dans le domaine ...

Personne ne sait encore pourquoi j'ai changé radicalement , même moi parfois je ne sais pas . Puis après je revois les cicatrices que m'ont laissé ces dernières années et je me souviens pourquoi j'ai changé. Peut être que j'ai changé de la mauvaise façon et que je suis devenu un petit con mais pour le moment je m'en fous . J'ai bien le droit de profiter de la vie non ?

_En plus j'ai un pressentiment , quelque chose de mauvais arrive ._

_Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais raison ..._

* * *

_Alors un Stiles bad ass c'est bien ? :p_

_Il change d'un coup et c'est très radical je sais mais y a une raison , enfin vous allez voir parce que la raison est en train de prendre forme parmis mes neurones pendant que j'écris ^^_

_L'amitié Stiles/Lydia vous plait ?_

_Sinon on précise :_

_* Scottynou c'est l'alpha_

_* Les Hale ont adopté Isaac donc quand Zacinou il parle de sa maman il parle de Thalia_

_* Car Laura , Thalia , Cora et Peter sont toujours alive :D et attention choc ( je sais plus si je l'ai dit ) mais Deucalion c'est le papounet à Derek !_

_* Derek est le béta de Scott pourquoi c'est pas le béta à Thalia ? Histoire d'indépendance Derek voulait faire partit de cette meute là tout comme Isaac donc voilà_

_* Oui Stiles il maitrise super bien ses pouvoirs d'un coup mais y a une bonne raison : son instinct on cherche pas plus loin_

_* Gale , Kate et son chéri ( qui soit ditant passant n'a toujours pas de nom alors si vous avez une idée faut pas hésiter ^^ ) sont humains con mais humains_

_Puis si vous avez des trucs que vous n'avez pas compris n'hésitez pas à me demander_

_Voili Voiloù !_

_Le chapitre 5 je vais bientôt le commencer mais je finis en priorité le 6 de une meute pas commune parce que j'ai des idées bien tordues qui sont apparues à travers mes neurones pour cette fic alors ^^_

_Sur ce à bientôt !_

_Ps : les reviews ça mangent pas ... enfin je crois _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! Alors je vous fais mille excuse pour cet énorme retard mais c'est pas de ma faute Supernatural ça rend addict !_

_Bref , oui entre temps j'ai commencé d'autres fics et délaissé Help Me et Une meute pas commune ._

_Alors ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je préfère vous donner un chapitre plutôt court mais qui me convient qu'un long où je ne suis pas satisfaite ^^_

_Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews , les favoris et les follows qui me font SUPER plaisir ! _

_On se retrouve en bas ._

_Enjoyer les amis _

* * *

_Help Me chapter 5_

Lydia ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Stiles en pleurs .

\- Ho mon dieu Stiles ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Rentre vite .

Elle fit rentrer son ami et ils allèrent dans sa chambre . Aucun des deux ne brisaient le silence quand Stiles demanda d'une voix tremblante et rendue rauque par ses pleurs :

\- Lydia est ce que je suis un monstre ?

\- Non ! Stiles pourquoi tu dit ça ? s'inquiéta la rousse en rejoignant son ami sur le lit

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un pour récupérer quelque chose et à cause de ça j'ai failli tuer encore une fois.

\- Quelle chose ? demanda doucement la jeune femme

\- Tu ne me croiras pas .

\- Je sais que tu es spécial Stiles .

\- Que ...

\- Laisse moi finir , je l'ai senti , tu n'es pas comme tout le monde . Mais tu n'es pas un monstre Stiles .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par spécial ? renifla le brun

\- Tu peux faire certaines choses hors du commun n'est ce pas ? Tu as des espèces de pouvoirs .

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu . répond la jeune femme en caressant doucement les cheveux de Stiles qui s'était pelotonné contre son amie .

\- Mais je ne le savais pas au début alors comment ...

\- Sais tu ce qu'es une banshee ?

\- Non .

\- C'est une créature qui crie lorsque quelqu'un va mourir , j'en suis une Stiles . Je peux aussi discerner les êtres surnaturels , j'ai une intuition particulière . Stiles toutes les histoires qu'on raconte au coin du feu sur les créatures surnaturelles sont vraies . Et tu en fais partis . Mais crois moi tu n'es pas un monstre .

\- Je ...

\- Stiles tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui .

\- Alors tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Stiles lui raconta alors comment il avait découvert ses pouvoirs deux semaines plus tôt et ce qu'il avait fait pour les récupérer .

\- Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais .

\- Non Stiles , tu dois juste apprendre à te contrôler .

\- Par ma faute quelqu'un est mort . répliqua le brun

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stiles , n'importe qui dans ta situation aurait fait pareil .

\- J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un tout à l'heure .

\- Raconte moi .

_Stiles marchait tranquillement , l'endroit était désert pour son plus grand plaisir quand un gars s'avança vers lui menaçant ._

_\- Hey toi !_

_Stiles tourna la tête et l'autre le frappa au visage ._

_\- Pour qui tu te prends hein ? Ma copine m'as largué pour toi et juste après que tu te l'a soit faîte tu la jette ?! Tu mérites une bonne leçon connard !_

_Le gars sortit un couteau de sa veste et essaya de frapper Stiles avec . Il l'esquiva et désarma l'autre , mais son adversaire était déterminé et ils commençèrent à se battre à mains nues . La colère envahit Stiles d'un coup , tel une montée d'adrénaline . Une salve de pouvoir sortit de ses mains et projeta son adeversaire contre un tronc d'arbre . _

_Stiles sentit sa colère refluer d'un seul coup et se figea d'horreur en voyant que l'autre ne bougeait plus . Il accourut vers lui et vérifia son pouls ._

_Il était vivant ._

_Le brun s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement ._

_Il appela les secours et inventa une excuse pour couvrir l'incident , soi disant il l'avait trouvé comme ça en se baladant . Les secours ne posèrent pas plus de questions , car le jeune homme était connu des services , il se battait régulièrement et était , à ce qu'on disait , assez violent ._

_Stiles ne prit compte de la situation qu'après coup , et le choc lui coupa le souffle . _

_Il avait failli le tuer ._

_Le jeune homme laissa ses pieds le guider et il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte au cimetière de Beacon Hills devant la tombe de ses parents . _

_Il n'était pas revenue depuis plusieurs années . Il s'agenouilla devant leur tombes et vida son sac ._

_" Papa , Maman . Je ... je ne sais même pas par où commencer , ma vie commence vraiment à être un chaos total . Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de mauvais , enfin je l'espère . Mais si je ne le suis pas pourquoi est ce que je souffre autant ?! J'ai souffert et je continue de SOUFFRIR ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai cru qu'avec mes pouvoirs tout s'arrangerait mais ça devient PIRE ! Alors oui j'aime ressentir cette puissance qui coule dans mes veines ! J'aime cette sensation de contrôle ! Mais à quel prix ? Vous étiez fort , vous auriez résister à cette tentation mais moi je suis faible , je suis FAIBLE ! Et j'en ai MARRE ! J'en ai marre d'être faible ! Ressortir tremblant de froid et de peur ce foutu congel dans lequel ton cher frère prend un malin plaisir à me laisser hurler de peur ! Je ne veux plus que Gale me prenne pour son défouloir personnel ! JE VEUX JUSTE VIVRE ! C'est trop demander ?! Juste VIVRE ! SORTIR DE CET ENFER ! "_

_Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et les gouttes de pluie se mélangeaient aux larmes ._

_Stiles cria de rage et de désespoir ._

_"JE VEUX VIVRE !"_

_Il tomba à genoux sur la tombe de ses parents en sanglotant _

_"Je veux juste vivre ..."_

_Il resta plusieurs heures , à se remémorer ses parents , le sourire de sa mère , l'étreinte de son père . _

_Et il sut _

_"Je vous aimes "_

_Il sortit du cimetière trempé , les larmes coulant toujours et il alla chez la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner en ce moment ._

_Lydia ._

Stiles n'avait pas prévu d'autant parler à coeur ouvert mais il faisait confiance à Lydia .

\- Tu as besoin de faire une pause , tu vas rester ici avec moi . On peut se permettre louper quelques jours . Samedi on ira voir la meute .

\- La meute ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit , les créatures surnaturelles existent .

Lydia et Stiles passèrent la semaine entière cloîtré chez la jeune femme .

Entre crise de pleurs et fou rires incontrôlables , les deux amis devinrent très proche .

Stiles parla , de sa vie , plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et ça lui fit un bien fou . Lydia quand à elle lui parla de la meute .

Le samedi arriva , un peu trop vite au goût de Stiles , les deux amis étaient dans la voiture et le brun était plus que nerveux .

\- On va où ?

\- Chez les Hale .

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que c'était Scott l'alpha non ?

\- Oui mais les parents sont aussi des loups et c'est important de les mettre au courant .

\- Si tu le dit .

Les deux amis arrivèrent au manoir Hale et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la bâtisse . Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y observer avec plus d'attention car Scott lui fonça dessus pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte .

\- Ho mon dieu Stiles ! J'ai eu super peur ! Refais plus jamais ça ste plaît !

\- Hum Scott je crois qu'il étouffe un peu . fit doucement Isaac

\- Hein ? Ha oui pardon . s'excusa Scott penaud

Isaac étreignit lui aussi le jeune Stilinski mais avec un peu moins de force pour le plus grand plaisir des côtes du jeune homme qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié le calin de Scott . Les autres le saluèrent aussi . Quand plusieurs adultes apparurent sur le palier , leur enjoignant d'entrer .

\- Stiles , je me présente , je suis Thalia la maman de Derek . Voici mon mari Deucalion , mon frère Peter et mes deux filles Laura et Cora . Ha et voici Alan Deaton .

\- Vous êtes pas le patron de Scott ? lâche Stiles sans s'en rendre compte

\- Et mais en fait t'écoute quand je te parle ! s'exclame Scott tout content

\- C'est exact , mais je suis aussi l'émissaire de la meute des parents de Derek .

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un émissaire . Et tu en ai un . D'ailleurs , si tu le permets , j'aimerais te faire passer quelques test pour déterminer ta puissances .

Par instinct Stiles s'était reculé à l'entente de "tests , depuis qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs il avait imaginé bon nombre de scénarios où il était découvert et des scientifiques faisait des expériences et des tests sur lui .

Entendant le coeur du jeune hyperactif s'emballer , Derek posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'hyperactif et lui dit :

\- Hey déstresse , Deaton ne te fera rien . Sinon je lui arrache la gorge ... avec les dents .

Le loup détourna le regard de celui de l'hyperactif dans lequel il avait plongé et enleva sa main .

L'émissaire lâcha un :

\- Charmant ... avec sarcasme

Mais étonnamment il ne paniquait plus , savoir que Derek le protégerait le mettait étrangement en confiance .

_"Si Derek lui fait confiance alors tu lui fait aussi confiance . "_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête .

\- Tu n'es pas obligé . dit Lydia qui avait peur que se soit trop pour lui

\- Non c'est bon .

L'hyperactif souffla un grand coup et suivit la petite troupe .

* * *

_Le Sterek va doucement commencer à se mettre en place mais ça ne sera pas facile parce que j'ai décidé qu'il y aura des fouteurs de mer**_

_J'espère que même si il est court ce chapitre vous aura plu . _

_Je pense que je vais peut être essayer de faire plusieurs chapitres du point de vue de Lydia , Derek , Scott . Ou alors un chapitre avec plusieurs points de vus différents , vous préférez quoi ?_

_Le surnaturel ba il sera pas resté caché bien longtemps ^^_

_Va falloir que j'arrive à mettre SPN au fond de ma tête caché derrière mes neurones quand j'écris du Teen Wolf sinon ça va trop partir en vrille et ce n'est pas cette fic le crossover TW &amp; SPN . _

_Non c'est une autre encore en cours de travaillation ( oui ce mot n'existe absolument pas ) _

_Bref ! Les review ( ont me l'a prouvé ) ça mord toujours pas alors faites vous plais' _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXOXOXO_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^_

_Vous reconnaîtrez peut être une de mes sources d'inspi pour ce chapitre ._

_Je vous conseille d'écouter la bande son de Insurgent qui est juste magique . Notamment "Holes in the sky" de M83 , cette chanson est juste incroyable !_

_Bref _

_Enjoyez ! _

* * *

Stiles suivit la petite troupe avec appréhension , et Lydia , ayant vu son stress lui prit la main . Le contact de sa meilleure amie le rassura mais il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Derek lâcha un espèce de grognement .

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec , exceptés dans un coin , peu de meubles . Stiles l'identifia comme la salle où les loups s'entraînaient dont Lydia lui avait parlé .

\- Stiles .

L'hyperactif sursauta à l'entente de son nom .

\- J'ai besoin de tester deux choses , ton contrôle sur toi même et ta puissance . Pour le contrôle , je te préviens tout de suite , ça sera plus éprouvant psychologiquement que physiquement .

\- D'accord .

\- Bien , suis moi . dit l'oncle de Derek

Stiles déglutit difficilement mais refoulant ses craintes il suivit le loup .

\- Destresse je vais pas te manger .

Le loup l'emmena dans une pièce , simple et sobre , assez peu meublée , avec uniquement le nécessaire qui ressemblait à un petit salon .

\- Je vais rentrer dans ton esprit , trouver tes points faibles et les exploiter .

\- Pourquoi c'est vous qui le faîte ? Je veux dire vous vous êtes un loup-garou alors que Deaton est un espèce de sorcier donc logiquement c'est lui le plus à même de le faire . Et puis pourquoi on vient ici ? Et pourquoi vous en particulier ? Non pas que ça me dérange plus que ça hein j'ai rien contre vous mais faut avouer que vous faîtes un peu flipper .

Le stress avait fait remonter l'hyperactivité du jeune émissaire et il avait débité son monologue sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle .

L'oncle Hale rigola devant la gêne du cadet qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un philtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche .

\- Les loups garous ont une très bonne ouïe et tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils écoutent n'est ce pas ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête .

\- Cette pièce est insonorisée .

L'hyperactif déglutit malgré lui , ce qui fit sourire le loup .

\- Et disons que je suis le plus doué pour ce genre de choses .

\- Et vous faîtes "ça" comment ?

\- Je vais planter mes griffes dans ta nuques et pénétrer dans ton esprit .

\- Ha ... euh ok .

Stiles s'assit sur un des canapés et se tendit dans l'attente .

\- Détends toi . Tu préfères que j'y aille doucement ou j'y vais direct .

\- Direct .

\- T'es pas un peureux , c'est bien . Je t'aime de plus en plus toi .

Et le loup planta sans prévenir ses griffes dans la nuque du jeune homme .

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup chercher pour trouver des souvenirs douloureux ou sensibles . Il les fit remonter et se désola devant toute la souffrance que subissait le jeune homme . Il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider .

Stiles fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser submerger mais l'émissaire est une âme brisée . Et tant que personne ne le recolle il ne pourra pas tenir .

C'est pour cela qu'il ne fit rien quand son instinct prit le dessus . Et qu'une fois qu'il se fut dégagé de l'emprise du loup il il projeta Peter , brisant la porte au passage . Le loup alla s'écraser contre le mur du couloir avec violence et on entendit plusieurs craquement sinistres .

Tous accoururent et fixèrent Stiles avec des yeux ébahis . Lydia qui vit que Stiles semblait totalement déconnecté se précipita vers lui et prit son visage en coupe .

\- Stiles est ce que ...

Mais elle fût coupé par Stiles qui , en évitant soigneusement son regard , lui dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Je te l'avais dit .

\- Non Stiles

\- Si

Et sans prévenir Stiles disparut .

\- Je crois que je suis fixé sur la puissance , ou du moins vaguement . fit Deaton

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Thalia en aidant son frère à se relever

\- Il n'y a que les émissaires alpha qui peuvent se téléporter .

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV Stiles :

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé en pleine forêt . Et honnêtement je m'en contre fiche , j'ai blessé Peter . J'avais raison , je suis un monstre . Je n'aurais pas du écouter Lydia , elle a tort et j'ai raison . Je ne suis qu'un monstre . Sans aucun contrôle et je vais blesser et tuer encore et encore . Je connais cette partie de la forêt , il y a un pont pas très loin , le courant du fleuve qui passe en dessous est très puissant . C'est la noyade assurée . Alors je me mets en route . Je ne vois pas mon geste comme un acte de lâcheté mais plutôt comme une sorte d'altruisme . Et puis je ne manquerais à personne ... à part peut-être Lydia mais elle a la meute . Elle avancera , on ne se connaît même pas depuis plus de deux mois , elle s'y fera . Mon oncle , ma tante et Gale seront débarrassé de moi . Maintenant que je repense à ce que je leur ai fait à l'aide de mes pouvoirs j'ai honte . Même si ils ont été cruels il ne méritaient pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs contre eux . La culpabilité est étouffante . J'accélère l'allure pressé d'en finir .Je suis enfin arrivé sur le pont , je monte sur la barrière et maintenant que j'y suis mon empressement s'est envolé .

_Je suis là debout sur la barrière de ce pont , aurais-je le cran de le faire ?_

* * *

_S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas ^^_

_Alors y en a qui on reconnu une de mes sources d'inspi pour ce chapitre ? _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu . _

_Puis j'aimerais tester une nouvelle théorie , est ce que les reviews ( vu qu'on m'a déjà prouvé que ça mord pas ;p ) ça griffe ?_

_Vous m'aider à tester ma théorie ?_

_Bref à la prochaine les coupains_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ! Alors je suis fière de vous , vous ne m'avez pas trucider et avez résister à vos pulsions meurtrières envers moi ! *clap clap clap clap* et j'espère que ça va durer ..._

_Brefouilles un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir et auxquelles j'adore répondre , vos follows et mise en favoris !_

_Donc je vais vous rassurez , c'est une happy end bien fluffy tout comme il faut mais ça va être laborieux sinon c'est pas marrant ( enfin tout dépends de votre sens de l'humour XD ) _

_Chapitre court ( oui encore je sais c'est pas marrant ) mais bon l'inspiration pour de longs chapitres me viendra peut être on sait pas ._

_Ce chapitre contient un léger lime , et c'est mon premier alors me tapez pas trop fort , soyez indulgentes/s s'il vous plaît ._

_Enjoyez ( et surtout on oublie pas de résister à l'envie de me trucider )_

* * *

_Je suis là debout sur la barrière de ce pont , aurais-je le cran de le faire ?_

\- On s'en fout que ce soit un émissaire alpha ! Je connais Stiles , il va essayer de se faire du mal ! Il faut le trouver ! s'énerva la banshee

\- Bien tous dans la forêt , on se sépare . ordonna Thalia

Tout le monde se précipita en forêt . Les loups sentait le stress monter à grande vitesse .

Ce fût Derek qui le trouva .

\- STILES NON !

Son coeur rata un battement en voyant l'hyperactif prêt à sauter . Il courut mais Stiles sauta alors que Derek venait d'arriver derrière lui .

N'écoutant que son instinct Derek plongea à sa suite , l'attrapant dans sa chute .

Il le colla contre lui , l'entourant de ses bras .

L'impact fut fracassant , à peine furent-ils dans l'eau que le courant les secoua dans tous les sens .

Heureusement pour eux , la meute les avaient aussi trouvés et ils les sortirent de l'eau . Sans Derek , le jeune émissaire serait mort .

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

\- Mais à quoi tu pensais bon sang ?!

\- Derek arrête , ça ne servira à rien de t'énerver contre lui . dit calmement Lydia

Stiles n'avait pas décroché un mot . Et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir .

\- T'es juste complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès hein ?!

\- Derek stop !

La voix de Thalia avait claqué .

Le jeune Hale sortit en trombe .

\- Pourquoi il réagi comme ça ? demanda Scott totalement perdu

\- Il a eu peur pour Stiles c'est tout . dit Peter

\- Bien , Stiles nous en avons discuter et je vais te bloquer une partie de tes pouvoirs le temps que tu arrives à te contrôler .

\- Non . Laisser moi juste finir se que j'ai commencé .

Seuls les loups purent entendre Derek marmonner un "je vais finir par le buter" .

\- Stiles , je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris . Tu n'as pas le choix . dit Lydia d'une voix dure

La banshee n'accepte pas l'idée que son ami continue de souffrir .

\- Stiles , c'est pour ton bien . Tu récupéreras tes pouvoirs après , quand tu auras appris à te contrôler . Tu seras capable de te contrôler et tu ne prendras plus le risque de blesser quelqu'un . dit Peter d'une voix douce

Ce qui lui attira d'ailleurs des regards étonné .

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler et à utiliser tes pouvoirs de manière bénéfique . dit Deaton

\- Et puis on sera là pour t'aider ! dit Scott

_**Quatre jours plus tard **_

Tout le monde sait que Lydia Martin fait les meilleures fêtes de Beacon Hills et celle ci ne fait en aucun cas exception . A vrai dire Lydia a fait cette en l'honneur de Stiles . Il avait finalement accepté de bloquer une partie de ses capacités et s'entraînait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et à se contrôler avec l'émissaire de Hale . Et l'hyperactif commençait doucement à s'intégrer à la meute pour le plus grand plaisir de Scott .

L'ambiance était électrique , la musique rend l'ivresse encore plus sensationnelle .

C'est comme ça que Stiles se retrouve à danser d'une manière peu décante avec une brune .

Qui se fait gentiment écarter par un loup-garou peu heureux de voir Stiles se déhancher à ses côtés . Derek emmène Stiles dans une chambre à l'étage pour le refroidir . Mais à peine la porte est-elle fermée que Stiles , se colle à Derek et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Ba alors Derek , t'es jaloux ? Tu voudrais que se soit toi qui sente ça ?

Pour accompagner ses paroles Stiles se colle contre Derek le mettant en contact avec une partie de son anatomie particulièrement ... dure .

Derek grogne et plaque Stiles contre le mur le plus proche . Il n'est plus que fusion et désir , il doit se contrôler . L'hyperactif lui est trop saoul pour se soucier de cette banalité qu'est réfléchir alors il n'hésite pas et fond sur les lèvres de Derek qui répond au baiser avec hardeur . Désir . C'est la seule chose à laquelle ils peuvent penser . Quand Stiles ancre son regard miel dans celui de Derek , embrasé par les flammes de la luxure il a l'impression que son sang est de la lave en fusion . Leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre , recherchant toujours plus de contact .La langue de Derek quémande la permission d'aller rejoindre sa jumelle . Permission que Stiles lui accorde volontiers . S'en suit un ballet pour remporter le contrôle que Stiles perd avec plaisir . L'émissaire gémit , ce qui encourage ce dernier à continuer . L'hyperactif croise les jambes dans le dos du loup mettant leur éréctions en contact , les gémissements du cadet ne font que durcir la fierté de Derek déjà bien vigoureuse . Derek délaisse la bouche du cadet pour s'aventurer vers la peau laiteuse parsemée de grain de beauté qui lui fait tant envie . Stiles lui s'aventure sous le tee-shirt , le contact des mains froides du cadet sur son ventre fait grogner Derek . L'hyperactif redessine les abdos du loup qui revient à l'assaut de cette bouche qui le rend fou . Quand ils doivent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle Stiles décroche ses jambes et pousse Derek sur le lit , l'air prédateur . Il chevauche son loup et commence à mordiller le lobe tout en faisant des mouvement langoureux , frottant son bassin d'une manière qui appel à la luxure . Derek et Stiles sont très à l'étroit dans leur jeans .

\- Je te veux ... murmure l'hyperactif à l'oreille du loup

Mais il empêche Derek de répondre en partant à l'assaut de la bouche du béta , bien décider à lui faire perdre la tête . Stiles gémit dans la bouche du loup quand celui-ci commence à malaxer ses fesses avec force .

Stiles était en train de défaire le jean tout en l'embrassant avec passion quand les sirènes de police retentirent les stoppant net .

* * *

_**ON INSPIRE ON EXPIRE ET ON NE ME TUE PAS !**_

_J'aimerais tellement voir vos têtes là XD oui je sais je suis sadique mais j'assumes pleinement _

_Vous avez pas fini d'en baver ( à tout les sens du termes )_

_Donc oui Stiles peut être un peu con mais y a louloup Derek pour jouer à Superman alors on s'en fait pas_

_Je vais essayer de plus développer et de moins passer de péripétie en péripétie sans me poser pour d'écrire ect ..._

_Brefouilles j'espère que ça vous à quand même plu ! _

_Allez à bientôt les coupains_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXOXOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! Alors oui je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre ( pour changer ) mais SPN est comment dire ... addictif !_

_Il me semble avoir oublier de préciser dans les chapitres précédents que bien sûr rien de m'appartient enfin à part l'histoire . _

_Bref dans tout les cas je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire . Ha si pour me faire pardonner il n'y a pas de cliff , oui je répète pas de cliff ! Heureux/se ?_

_Enjoyez :3_

* * *

_\- Stiles ?_

_La voix de Lydia résonna dans la maison mais la banshee n'obtint aucune réponse . Elle ne prit pas la peine d'être discrète , sachant que les McLeans n'étaient pas là . Suivant son "radar banshee" comme disait Scott , elle descendit au sous sol . La première chose qu'elle vit fut les deux chaines terminées de menottes ouvertes accrochées au plafond , du sang tachait les dite menottes . Son attention fut ensuite attirée par une table dans un coin de la pièce . Ce qu'elle découvrit dessus lui provoqua un violent haut le coeur . Une batte de base ball , une ceinture , des poings américains ... tous tachés de sang . Elle espéra de tout son coeur que le paquet de cigarette , le briquet et les chiffons trempé n'avaient pas eu la même fonction . _

_Un gémissement s'éleva du congélateur , la banshee s'y précipita et se débattit avec le cadenas mais réussi à l'ouvrir . La rousse ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et d'effroi en découvrant son meilleur ami à l'intérieur . Le jeune émissaire était en piteux état , les maillons des chaînes avec lesquelles il avait été attaché lui avait entaillé les poignets jusqu'au sang . Son torse était strié de multiples blessures . Ecchymoses noires , brulures , griffures , entailles plus ou moins profondes . L'hyperactif était inconscient , du sang coulait de son nez et tombait sur son torse se mélangeant à celui qui coulait de ses autres blessures . _

_\- Ho mon dieu ._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit quand je repris connaissance fut la douleur . J'avais mal partout .

Puis ce fut la colère qui laissa bien vite place à la peur .

Qui se mua en terreur quand ce qu'ils m'avait fait commença à remonter .

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et j'ouvrit les yeux d'un coup . La lumière m'aveugla et je dut les refermer .

\- Stiles ?

Cette voix me rappelait quelqu'un ...

Je ne voulais plus être de nouveau ébloui alors j'ouvris les yeux doucement .

Et vit deux orbes d'un mélange vert forêt et bleu océan qui me fixait avec inquiètude .

\- Derek ...

Ma voix me parut rauque .

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite . Mais honnêtement je m'en fichais , tout ce qui importait c'était la chaleur et le réconfort qui m'envahissaient alors que Derek me tenait dans ses bras .

J'en oubliais tout le reste .

Je m'aggripe à lui comme un désepéré mais je m'en fiche . Il ancre son regard dans le mien et nous sommes tellement proche que l'on respire le même air . Ses lèvres sont si proches ...

Suis-je assez fort pour y résister ?

Non . Absolument pas . Je suis faible .

Mais si être faible signifie être emporté par un torrent d'émotions qui me font sentir plus vivant que jamais . Si être faible signifie qu'à chaque baiser , toutes les fibres de mon corps sont comme de la lave en fusion . Alors j'accepte avec plaisir mon statut de "faible" .

Les lèvres de Derek sont douces , il m'embrasse avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression de défaillir . Ce baiser nous laisse tout les deux à bout de souffle .

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi ... me murmure-t-il

Je n'ai pas de réponse alors je fais ce qui me parait le plus adapté et vais retrouver ses lèvres avec douceur comme pour le rassurer .

Sauf que je ne veux pas qu'il ai peur . Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre . Je suis brisé . Je ne lui apporterais rien de bon .

La décision que je prend me vrille les entrailles , une larme traîtresse s'échappe mais Derek l'essuie avec douceur .

Je n'ai pas la force , alors je continue à être égoïste et profite .

Son odeur

Son contact

Son souffle dans mes cheveux

Sa main traçant des arabesques sur mon bras

Ses lèvres encore légerment rougies par nos baiser

Ses yeux dans lesquels je me perdrais volontiers

Tant de choses auxquelles j'aimerais m'habituer mais auxquelles je vais renoncer avant d'y avoir vraiment goûter .

Derek relève la tête brusquement puis pousse un soupir de résignation .

\- Je dois y aller , Deaton va venir te soigner .

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la ... chambre ?

Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait , on dirait une chambre d'ami , un bureau , un lit , un fauteuil , un miroir et une commode .

A peine une minute plus tard Deaton rentra dans la chambre .

Maintenant que Derek n'est plus là mon corps se rappelle douloureusement à moi .

\- Bonjour Stiles . Comment te sens tu ?

Je ne m'embarrasse pas des politesses et demande :

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- De quoi te souviens tu ? réplique-t-il esquivant ma question

\- La fête de Lydia , mon oncle a débarqué , il m'a ramené . J'avais trop bu pour me rendre compte de la situation ...

_ou plutôt pour m'enfuir_

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je me suis réveillé au sous-sol , et je ne doute pas que vous connaissez la suite car je suis sûr que c'est vous qui avez vérifié si je n'avais rien de trop grave comme des os cassés ou des choses dans le genre je me trompe ?

\- Non , tu as raison . Stiles ... la fête de Lydia était samedi dernier .

\- Ha et on est quand ? demandais-je en levant un sourcil interrogatif

\- Vendredi .

\- Okay

Je ne m'attarde pas là dessus , ce qui est fait est fait .

\- Donc vous allez me faire quoi ?

\- Juste vérifier que rien ne s'est infecté , je me suis occupé de tes blessures pendant la semaine . Il est cependant fort possible que tu gardes des cicatrices .

Je me lève et enlève mon tee-shirt à sa demande , quand je me vois dans le miroir j'ai un mouvement de recul . Des bleus , des griffures , des brûlures et autres marques en tout genre strient mon torse , il n'y a que peu d'espace où ma peu est vierge de marques .

Deaton m'examine rapidement .

\- Bien , si tu as quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas tu me le dit directement . Il est possible que tu es quelques vertiges et un peu mal à la gorge mais rien de grave . Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour qu'on t'apporte les onguents .

\- Les onguents ?

\- Oui , ce sont des espèces de pommades , elles te soulageront et favoriseront la cicatrisation .

Il sort et je retourne profiter de la douceur des draps en attendant les "onguents" .

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends toquer .

Je baragouine un "entrez" à travers l'oreiller dans lequel ma tête est plongé .

Je ne me rends compte que je n'ai pas remis mon tee-shirt qu'en entendant un grognement sourd .

Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un loup garou .

Il ne dit rien mais je l'entends s'avancer , quand je sens ses mains chaudes sur moi je ne peux retenir des frissons de plaisirs .

Assis à califourchon sur moi il me passe les onguents sur toutes les plaies présentes dans mon dos , la douleur est à mon grand étonnement à peine perceptible .

Quand il me retourne la vue qui s'offre à moi est splendide , ses cheveux noir jais en bataille renforcent cet air sauvage qui le rend beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale . Ses yeux d'un mélange de couleurs si particulières me fascinent . Je pourrais me noyer dans ce magnifique bleu océan parfaitement en harmonie avec le vert forêt subtilement mélangé à un gris acier totalement envoûtant .

Un nouveau grognement lui échappe quand il voit mon torse .

Il ne prononce pas un mot et le silence me pèse . Mais quand mon hyperactivité revient en force je regrette le silence .

\- Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment malin de me mettre sur le dos alors que tu viens de me le tartiner de crème .

Le rouge me monte aux joues et ça ne s'arrange pas quand il se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille .

\- C'est parce que la pommade _pénètre_ rapidement .

Je déglutis avec difficulté et émets un couinement aigu , même si je ne le vois pas je sais que ça l'a fait sourire Quand il commence à me mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille je me sens défaillir . Par instinct mes hanches vont à la rencontre des siennes pour plus de contact mais il me plaque contre le matelas d'une main , de l'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux .

\- Pas maintenant , tu es trop fatigué .

Je grogne de mécontentement .

\- Tiens toi aussi tu te mets à grogner ? se moque-t-il en se remettant à étaler de la crème sur mon torse meurtri

Quand il finit sa tâche il reste et c'est dans ses bras que je m'endors profitant de cette dernière étreinte .

* * *

_Alors je suis pardonnée ? ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! _

_Bref à bientôt !_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_Quelqu'un est en retard peut être ?_

_Moi ? Ha nan pas du tout ... je ne vois pas de quoi de vous voulez parlez ... *kof kof*_

_Hum si je vous dit qu'il reste un chapitre plus l'épilogue et c'est la fin vous êtes content et vous arrêtez de vouloir me taper ? *sourire angélique*_

_Je crois que je vais me taire ..._

_On se retrouve en bas_

* * *

"Les McLean au complet vont mourir .

Dans 4 minutes précisément

Sur la portion de route qui borde la forêt .

Courez pour les sauvez "

Le coup de téléphone anonyme que la meute venait de recevoir avait laissé un blanc après sa fin .

Personne ne pipa mot .

Puis tous se ruèrent dehors d'un même mouvement .

Derek en tête , courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait .

Ses sens étaient décuplés . Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de Stiles de là où il était et elle devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait .

Il entendait aussi le rythme cardiaque du jeune émissaire .

Et pour son plus grand désespoir il entendit aussi les diverses bruits que l'accident de voiture causa .

Mais ce qui le hantera le plus de cette soirée , c'est la terreur que l'odeur de Stiles dégagea juste avant le choc .

Derek arriva quelques secondes à peine avant l'accident et vit la voiture faire une embardée spectaculaire .

Le vacarme fut assourdissant .

Puis il n'entendit plus rien.

OoOooOoOoOooO

Je ne vois plus rien , ne sens plus rien , n'entend plus rien .

C'est comme si tous mes sens s'étaient évaporés , me laissant seul avec mon esprit dans une coquille vide .

D'habitude quand je tombe dans les pommes ce n'est pas comme ça .

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un hurlement de loup retentit .

Les autres loups s'écroulèrent devant la puissance qui en découlait .

Douleur . Peine . Désespoir . Colère .

Mais ce n'était pas un simple hurlement .

C'était celui d'une personne qui perd son âme soeur .

_**OoOoOoOoOo **_

Sans savoir pourquoi ou comment , je retrouve mes sens .

Ce qui me permet de voir la meute au complet , devant une voiture en assez mauvais état .

A mon avis il n'y a pas de survivants , vu tout le sang qu'il y a .

Je m'approche un peu .

Personne ne m'en empêche , ce qui est assez étrange .

Mais ma curiosité repousse ma logique et je continue d'avancer .

Il y a trois corps dans la voiture .

Impossible de les reconnaître .

Un quatrième corps git à quelques mètres de la voiture .

Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cette personne était dans la voiture .

Mais elle n'a pas pu sortir de la voiture de manière naturelle .

Une créature surnaturelle l'a donc sauvé .

Quoi que ...

Le mot le plus juste serait épargné .

La question est pourquoi ?

Je suis étonné que la meute n'est pas déjà commencé à chercher des indices .

Peut être connaissaient-ils les victimes ?

Je m'avance vers "l'épargné" , que Derek a pris dans ses bras pour tenter de le reconnaître .

J'avoue ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers cette personne , Derek pleure toutes les larmes de son corps pour sa perte .

Il devait l'aimer plus que tout .

OoOoOoOo

Le corps ensanglanté de Stiles dans les bras Derek à l'impression que son monde s'écroule .

Il n'a jamais autant pleuré et pourtant les larmes ne se tarissent pas .

Reflétant sa détresse .

OoOoOoOoOo

Je réussis enfin à m'approcher assez pour voir le visage de "l'épargné" et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines .

C'était mon corps qui reposait dans les bras de Derek .

* * *

Nooonnn ne me tuez pas ! L'épilogue est méga hyper giga happy plein de fluff je le jure sur Castiel !

Alors un grand désolé pour mon retard ^^

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu même si il est court .

Pies &amp; Impala

XOXO


	10. Chapitre final

_Je ne dit rien à part bonne lecture _

* * *

_Non , ça ne peut être réel . C'est juste un cauchemar . Je vais me réveiller ._

_RÉVEILLE__ TOI !_

\- Stiles ?

La voix du loup était remplie d'une multitude d'émotions différentes passant de la joie à l'incompréhension .

L'hyperactif esquissa un pauvre sourire .

Derek pleura , mais cette fois ci de soulagement , Stiles dans les bras .

_Je m'accroupis à côté de Derek qui ne semble pas me voir . Il est beau même quand il pleure , mais je n'aime pas le voir triste . Je sais que c'est surement inutile mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de doucement tracer le contour de son visage , du bout du doigt . _

_Sauf que Derek tressaille . _

_Tout n'est peut être pas perdu ._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**1 ans plus tard :**_

Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski .

Je suis hyperactif et j'ai 18 ans .

Ma meilleure amie , Lydia , est une banshee .

Mes deux meilleurs amis sont Scott et Isaac , des loup-garous .

Mon tuteur légal est Peter Hale et c'est aussi un loup garou .

Je suis l'émissaire de la meute de Scott .

Mon mentor est Alan Deaton , il m'aide à contrôler mes pouvoirs car je suis un émissaire alpha .

Tous les membres de ma famille de sang sont morts sauf ma cousine Léa mais je ne pense pas la revoir un jour .

Quasiment tous les membres de ma nouvelle famille sont des loup-garous .

L'homme que mon oncle avait engagé pour me torturer s'est retourner contre lui et a causé un accident de voiture .

Mon oncle , ma tante et mon cousin sont morts dans cet accident .

Je suis aussi mort dans cet accident .

Mais il existe quelque chose plus fort que la mort .

Le lien des compagnons , le lien qui unit un loup-garou à son âme soeur .

Ce lien m'a sauvé .

Car mon petit ami , est Derek Hale , un loup garou diablement sexy .

Et nous sommes fiancés .

* * *

_Voili voilou c'est la fin . JOOOKKKEEE !_

_Il reste l'épilogue . Vous avez eu peur hein ?_

_Puis si inspiration il y a peut être une série de petits drabbles sur leur vie ._

_Encore un grand merci pour toutes les mises en favoris , les follows et les reviews qui me font super plaisir !_

_Bref je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres alors à bientôt ! _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXOXOXO_


	11. Epilogue

_Ladies &amp; Gentlemans je suis fière de vous présenter l'épilogue de Help Me qui marque avec de l'humour et de la joie la fin ce cette fiction ._

* * *

\- Oui je le veux ! s'exclama Stiles en se jetant sur Derek pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche , faisant rire l'assemblé

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Stiles et Derek rayonnaient de bonheur , leur alliances au doigts .

C'étaient le soir et ils avaient troqués leur smokings pour des maillots de bains pour profiter de la mer toute la meute étant dans la maison ou plutôt villa en bord de mer que les Argents possédaient .

En France .

Stiles fit un croche pate à son mari qui finit la tête sous l'eau . L'hilarité de l'émissaire ne fit que redoubler quand Derek se mit à lui courir . Le loup embrassa son homme après l'avoir fait glisser de son épaule pour le jeter dans l'eau .

Le coucher de soleil était magnifique et Lydia ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre des photos .

La meute et les amis étaient en France depuis une semaine et ils comptaient passer l'été entier ici pour de longues et chaudes vacances .

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

\- Derek !

Le concerné arriva en courant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Stiles alerté par le cri de ce dernier .

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquièt le loup

\- Y a une araignée . lâcha l'émissaire

\- Et ?

\- Mais c'est hyper dangereux les araignées ! Puis c'est moche et ça fait peur avec leur 8 huit yeux , j'aime pas ça !

Le loup fit une moue mi amusée mi exaspérée et alla s'occuper de la dite araignée .

Mais il faillit tomber à la renverse quand Stiles lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser avec fougue après avoir croisé ses jambes dans le dos du loup .

\- Mon héros .

L'hyperactif réitéra son geste et Derek alla jusqu'au lit où il fit tomber Stiles avant de se mettre au dessus de lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés .

\- Si c'est ça la récompense je veux bien être ton héros .

\- Ho mais bébé tu es multifonctions , tu es mon mari , mon loup , mon héros , mon compagnon , mon âme hummf ...

Non pas que Derek n'apprécie pas d'écouter Stiles lui citer tout ce qu'il était pour lui mais à cet instant les lèvres de ce dernier étaient beaucoup plus intéressante d'une tout autre façon .

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

\- T'es sérieux là ? demanda Jackson incrédule

\- Totalement .

\- Mais arrête de les embêter ils sont mignons . fit Lydia en prenant une photo

La meute faisait du shopping en ville et Stiles avait décider qu'être accroché sur le dos de son mari comme un enfant était beaucoup plus intéressant que marcher .

\- C'est pas de ma faute je suis marié à un enfant . se moqua Derek

Et pour appuyer ses dires Stiles se mit à bouder .

Mais il ne tint pas très longtemps , car Derek lui paya une glaçe .

\- Ouai un enfant . confirma Lydia avec un sourire attendri

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Son coeur battait à la chamade , il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien .

_Son mari _

_Son homme _

_Son héros_

_Son loup _

_Son âme soeur_

_Sa moitié_

**_\- Je t'aime maintenant et à jamais Derek Hale ._**

**_\- Je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais Stiles Hale_**

* * *

_80 reviews , 55 follows , 32 mises en favoris et plus de 9,100 vues !_

_Et c'est grâce à vous alors un GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS !_

_Pour changer je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je me limiterais à :_

_A la prochaine !_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	12. Chapitre 1 Version 20

_Salut tout le monde ! Oui je suis de retour alors que la fic est censée être terminée MAIS n'étant pas entièrement satisfaite j'ai décidé de la réécrire ou du moins j'ai commencé. Je pense laisser la première version et poster la 2.0 à la suite._

_Bref hum j'aimerais développer un peu plus les persos parce que moi aussi j'ai cette sensation que tout est allé un chouilla (oui oui c'est bien du sarcasme) trop vite. Donc je me relance dans cette aventure en espérant que vous aimerez cette deuxième version :)_

_Les premiers chapitres risquent d'être pas mal similaires à ceux de la première version._

_Je vous laisse découvrir_

* * *

_Help Me_

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stinliski j'ai 17 ans et mon oncle est le nouveau shérif.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de répéter tout le temps la même chose. Mon oncle me répète que je devrais être heureux, heureux qu'il me garde avec lui, heureux que je puisse souvent changer d'endroit comme ça j'ai des moments de paix avant que les gens ne découvrent quel abruti je suis.

Mon oncle vient de se faire muter à Beacon Hills, c'est sa dernière mutation d'après ce que j'ai compris. Sa femme et lui sont d'ici, leurs enfants ont grandis ici. Ils ont dû suivre leur père pendant toutes ses mutations mais leurs amis d'enfance se souviennent d'eux d'après ce que j'ai entre aperçu ce matin en arrivant au lycée. Ou tout du moins de mon cousin, Gale car Léa est partie à l'université il y a deux ans. Léa était la seule un tant soit peu gentille avec moi dans cette famille au contraire de son petit frère. Gale est comme son père, il me hait et ne se gêne pas pour me le rappeler dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Moi je suis arrivé en route dans leur famille, au moment où les mutations de mon oncle commençaient. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 6 ans et je suis allé vivre avec la sœur de ma mère, elle était gentille avec moi et on s'adorait. Mais rien de joyeux ne dure pour moi, cette période d'insouciance et d'amour que j'avais passé avec ma tante s'arrêta brutalement dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Ma tante ne survécu pas et des fois je me dis que j'aurais préféré mourir en même temps qu'elle. Mon oncle était ma dernière famille et il a accepté de me prendre avec lui.

Plus jeune j'étais une vrai pile électrique, je courais partout, parlais tout le temps, j'étais très sociable et joyeux 24/24h mais je n'arrive plus à m'identifier à ce petit garçon. Je ne suis plus lui, j'ai grandi, j'ai changé. Ces deux dernières années m'ont fait me renfermer sur moi-même et le petit garçon joyeux n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mes parents et moi venions parfois à Beacon Hills pendant les vacances, non pas pour voir mon oncle car mon père et son frère ne s'entendaient pas, nous venions voir des amis à eux pendant une semaine, tout le monde me connaissait, Stiles la pile électrique. Mais sincèrement je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me reconnaître, et à vrai dire j'en suis presque content, je n'ai pas hâte que l'on me reconnaisse comme le pauvre orphelin Stilinski.

Voyant que je n'ajouterais rien, le prof me regarde de travers et m'ordonne d'aller m'asseoir. Je me rends au fond de la classe le regard fixé au sol et m'assoit à la place la plus éloignée que je trouve. Une fois assis je garde le regard fixé sur ma table et me fait le plus petit possible tout en écoutant d'une oreille le blabla du prof.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée pour dévoiler un gars arrivé en retard. Le savon que le prof lui passe m'informe que ce McCall est loin d'être apprécié par le prof mais je doute fortement que ce prof apprécie quelqu'un. Une fois son savon terminé McCall se dirige à mon plus grand désespoir vers la place vide à côté de moi et s'installe à côté de moi.

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes puis se penche vers moi :

\- Salut, je m'appelle Scott McCall, t'es nouveau ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La décision de répondre ou d'ignorer Scott m'échappe quand Monsieur Harris l'interpelle et lui pose une question sur ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Scott tire la même tête qu'un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture et c'est peut être ça qui me décide de lui souffler discrètement la réponse. Harris plisse les yeux dans ma direction mais ne dit rien.

Scott n'essai plus de me parler de tout le cours probablement à cause d'Harris qui nous regarde en coin jusqu'à la sonnerie.

A peine la cloche a-t-elle sonnée que je sors de la classe vite mais discrètement, je suis dans le couloir quand on m'attrape par le bras ce qui provoque un mouvement de recul instinctif chez moi. Je me tourne et découvre Scott qui me sourit.

\- Hey ! Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, Harris me déteste donc tu m'as sauvé.

\- Il n'a pas non plus l'air d'aimer grand monde. répliquais-je du tac au tac ce qui fit rire Scott

\- Ouai t'as pas tords. Sinon tu m'as toujours pas dis ton nom.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif avant de me rappeler que Scott n'était pas là quand je me suis présenté.

\- Stiles.

\- C'est pas commun j'aime bien. T'as quoi comme cours là ?

\- Littérature.

\- Comme moi ! C'est trop cool !

Je ne réponds pas mais le suit, au moins comme ça je connais le chemin.

Je devrais être habitué mais je ne peux retenir les frissons de malaise que les regards inquisiteurs des élèves se posent sur moi, me détaillant de la tête au pied une fois que l'on arrive en classe. Je déglutis nerveusement en voyant Gale entouré de sa clique au premier rang. Souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre nous je m'assois encore une fois au fond de la classe, avec Scott comme voisin, ce dernier m'ayant suivi lorsque je suis allé m'asseoir.

Je garde la même attitude que lors du cours de chimie, j'ignore les autres, garde mon regard sur ma table et écoute la prof. Madame Blake est plus jeune et plus gentille, contrairement aux élèves, elle essaye d'être discrète lorsque j'elle me jette des regards en coin pensant que je ne la vois pas, je sais qu'elle est curieuse, je ne me suis pas présenté dans ce cours, une fois suffit merci bien.

J'essaye de rester le plus discret possible mais c'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué lorsqu'on est le nouveau.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Scott ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, le hasard a fait que jusqu'à présent Scott et moi avons cours ensemble toute la matinée.

Quand la pause arrive je sors en vitesse et sème Scott, avant d'aller me poser sous un arbre un peu à l'écart pour manger. Je mange un sandwich sans grand appétit quand je vois mon cousin se diriger vers moi l'air furieux.

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça on va jouer Stilinski mais je te préviens tu vas morfler. menace Gale d'une voix grondante alors qu'il me soulève par le col

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demandais-je avec ce que j'espérais être une voix calme et dénuée d'émotions

\- Tu me pourris déjà l'existence en prenant de l'espace chez moi, ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu vas pouvoir faire pareil au lycée. C'est _ma _ville, et c'est _mon _lycée. Fais toi discret, tout le monde parle de toi, ça va attirer l'attention et on ne veut pas que ça arrive n'est pas ?

Je secoue négativement la tête en déglutissant nerveusement.

\- Bien.

Mon cousin m'a relâché et commence à s'éloigner quand je l'appelle :

\- Gale !

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il d'une voix curieux

\- Est-ce que….tu vas…. ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres de mon cousin qui a compris ce que je lui demandais malgré mon manque de syntaxe.

\- Oui. me répond-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner pour de bon

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer ma nervosité quand je rentre dans la salle de classe une fois la pause finie. Je déglutis nerveusement en voyant Gale qui m'observe du coin de l'œil avant de sursauter :

\- Stiles !

C'est Scott, mais le regard perçant que m'envoi Gale m'empêche de lui répondre, c'est pourquoi je me dirige vers le fond de la classe, tête baissée.

Mais Scott me suit et s'assoit encore une fois à côté de moi.

\- T'étais où à midi ? Je t'ai cherché je voulais te présenter aux autres. me dit-il

\- Je t'ai juste soufflé une réponse en chimie je vois pas pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur que tes amis me rencontrent. répliquais-je d'un ton sifflant

\- Parce que t'as l'air sympa et que je veux qu'on devienne amis.

Je lève mon yeux de la table et le regarde en coin, mon expression doit exprimer ce que je ressens car il sourit en voyant que je le regarde comme si il avait des cheveux arc en ciel à paillettes et des dents vampires bleues. Il est pas net ce gars.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie d'être ami avec toi ?

\- Je le sens dans mes tripes.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tes boyaux peuvent influencer tes décisions mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Ma voix tremble légèrement sur la fin, je sens le regard de Gale sur moi.

Vu ce qu'il me répond Scott se fiche éperdument de ce que je lui dis :

\- M'en fiche, tu verras on va devenir amis. Puis tu me remercieras plus tard.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Scott me parler de son groupe d'amis pendant les deux cours suivants, bien que je lui aie demandé plusieurs fois de bien vouloir fermer sa bouche. Enfin il me parle surtout d'une certaine Allison et honnêtement je n'aurais pas été surpris de le voir baver tant rien que parler d'elle le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il s'est avéré que Scott et moi avons tous nos cours du lundi commun, c'est donc avec un Scott babillant que je me rends au terrain de sport.

Je préfèrerais ne pas faire de sport mais je ne peux pas aller chez le médecin pour avoir de certificat, je dois donc me résoudre à en faire.

J'opte pour l'option toilettes afin de me changer en toute discrétion et le sourire que Gale m'adresse alors qu'il se pavane torse nu dans les vestiaires me donne envie de lui en mettre une.

Je découvre que mon prof d'économie est en fait le coach et qu'il n'est pas tendre. A peine arrivé sur le terrain il nous aboie de faire 4 tours de terrains pour s'échauffer avant qu'on commence à _vraiment_ courir. Même si je suis plus du genre cérébral que sportif je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, surtout en course. Courir me permet de m'échapper un peu, de me défouler, je suis donc presque content que l'on fasse de la course.

Une fois le cours de sport terminé, Scott me traine jusqu'au parking où il me présente son groupe d'amis dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

Il m'a dit qu'il y a six garçons, sept en le comptant et trois filles mais je ne rencontre qu'une partie du groupe, les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan, Boyd et Erica. Ils sont gentils mais je garde mes distances en me limitant aux politesses.

J'entends Gale m'appeler alors que Scott est en train de leur raconter je ne sais pas quoi.

Je leur dis rapidement au revoir d'un signe de la main avant de rejoindre mon cousin.

Une fois dans sa voiture on passe devant Scott et ses amis, et il me fait des grands signes avec un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre avec un mince sourire parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il est marrant à faire le guignol comme ça.

Une fois qu'on arrive à la maison je monte directement dans ma chambre, c'est petite pièce comparé à la taille de la maison mais au moins c'est ma chambre. Me laisser avoir ma propre chambre est une des seules choses pour laquelle je leur suis reconnaissant.

Je fais mes devoirs et fait à manger, ce que Gale m'a confirmé lors de la pause déjeuner m'est revenu en mémoire et je n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

C'est 22h et je suis allongé dans mon lit quand la porte s'ouvre sur Gale qui s'avance dans ma chambre.

C'est 00h00, je serre les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Sauvez-moi.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est plutôt similaire à la première version pour l'instant même si il y a des détails qui changent._

_Si ça vous intéresse d'avoir un sneak peak sur le début du chapitre 2 dite le moi._

_Je vous dit au prochain chapitre en espérant que je ne mette pas trop longtemps pour l'écrire ^^'_

_D._

_XOXO_


End file.
